


Seeking

by TwinEnigma



Series: The Roommates AU [1]
Category: Naruto, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Count D is a Troll, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: A dark-haired youth is waiting for Count D on the step of his shop. He seeks a pet to serve as his companion. He has come to the right place.





	

             The Japanese youth who waited on the stoop of Count D’s shop was dark-haired, with pale skin and immaculate, well-tailored black and white clothes.  A black ribbon was tied under his collar, pinned in place by a curious little red and white fan.  He was not yet grown, but near to it, and carried himself with regal bearing.

            “I would like to buy a pet,” the youth said, without preamble.

            D pressed his lips together in something that affected a smile and opened the door for his latest customer.  “Come in.”

            The youth entered, his eyes sliding over the visible merchandise in disinterest.

            “Are you looking for something in particular?” D asked.

            “A companion,” the youth replied.  “I’ve been alone a long time.  Of course, I’d prefer a pet that could take care of itself and doesn’t need me for every little thing.  I’m not fond of things that can’t look after themselves.”

            “Of course,” D smiled.  “I believe I have the perfect pet for you in the back.  Please, follow me.”

            The youth followed him through the hallway, deep into the back of the shop, until at last they came to a set of elegant doors.   D opened the doors, bowing formally and the youth gave him a pointed look before at last entering the room.

            Inside, a group of well-dressed men and women lounged.  Some were tall, some were short and most were beautiful. A few milled around the room, eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

            “Take your time,” D said, his smile never slipping as the incense coiled around them.

            The youth paused a moment and then stepped forward.  He drifted this way and that, past a golden-haired woman in a cloud-covered dress with dark, dark eyes that looked at him hungrily and past a woman with skin the color of rich cocoa.  At last, he stopped in front of a woman with piercing green eyes and bizarre, candy-pink hair.  She was not elegantly dressed – her clothes were practical and she lacked much in the way of adornment – and she gave him the most bewildered expression as she tentatively held out her hand.

            The youth kneeled, leaning forward to kiss her hand in a gentlemanly manner, and then looked at the count. “She will do.”

            D bowed politely. “Very well, it’s decided then.  Come with me, sir.”

            With a grunt, the youth stood and followed him into the next room, where a desk and inkwell were waiting.

            “You must take very good care of her and abide by the rules of the contract,” D said firmly, as he placed a sheet of paper and a pen before the youth.  “If you do not, we are not responsible for what may happen to you.”

            The youth grunted again, his eyes flicking over the rules.  “It sounds simple enough,” he said, dipping his finger in the ink to sign.

            D smiled mischievously, looking at the signature. “Sasuke Uchiha, is it?  That’s a nice name.”

 

* * *

 

            “Ah, here we are, Miss!”

            Sakura Haruno started at the shopkeeper’s voice, turning around.  The shopkeeper, D, smiled mildly at her as he approached.

            She’d been looking for a pet, something to keep her company, something that was independent.  She’d started looking around and ended up in Kabuki-chou, at the door of Count D’s Pet Shop.  The place looked so small outside, but the inside was a labyrinth of corridors and doors and the sweet incense that filled the shop made her mind swirl.

            D had asked what she might prefer.

            “A cat,” she had said and he had shown her deep into the shop, to a lavish room full of all manner of cats.  There were so many cats there that she had wondered how she’d go about choosing one.

            “This is Sasuke,” the shopkeeper said, a note of amusement in his voice as he indicated the bobtailed tuxedo cat that had _chosen_ her.  “I have all his paperwork here.”

            “Paperwork?” she wondered aloud, kneeling.

            “Of course,” D replied, smiling.  “He’s a purebred.  I’ve included his medical history and certification.”

            “Oh,” Sakura said, feeling a little stupid as she held out her hand again.  Oh boy, this was probably going to be expensive.

            Sasuke walked toward her with a proud, regal gait, as if he were feline royalty.  He sniffed her hand, bumping his head against her fingers, and then moved forward, placing his tiny white paws on her knee and meowing.

            “Ah, he wants to be picked up!” the shopkeeper commented, clapping his hands together in delight.  “How cute!”

            Sakura gingerly reached forward and awkwardly picked the cat up, bringing him to her chest as if he were an infant.  “Um, Count D, how much do I have to pay?”

            D smiled mysteriously at her and then giggled, “Oh, you know that sweet shop a few blocks down?  They have simply divine strawberry shortcake petit fours, my dear.  I will take a box of those in payment.”

            “...Are you serious?” Sakura asked, goggling at him.  In her arms, Sasuke squirmed, turning his head to also look at the shopkeeper.

            “Absolutely!” the shopkeeper giggled, pressing his fingers to his lips.  He then smiled mysteriously, adding, “I do hope you and your new pet are very happy together.”

            Sasuke meowed, turning his head to regard her, his whiskers and ears twitching alertly, and Sakura had the strangest sensation that the shopkeeper _hadn’t_ been addressing _her_.


End file.
